Sora in Wonderland!
by Animesaki
Summary: While at Riku's pool party Sora faints under water only to wake up in a total world of nonsense. Fun time, or "Get me the hell outta here!"? And a war doesn't exactly help with the decision! But there's something about that Chesire Cat... Usage of 2010 version.
1. Summer

**I'm gonna be quite evil here~!**

**Xigbar: When are you **_**not**_** evil?**

**Hmm… Ya know that's a good question.**

**Anyways, here's the cast of this lovely story~!**

**Alice: Sora**

**White Rabbit: Demyx**

**Tweedle Twins: Roxas & Ven**

**Cheshire Cat: Riku**

**Mad Hatter: Terra**

**March Hare: Axel**

**Dormouse: Zexion**

**Red Queen: Kairi**

**White Queen: Naminé**

**Knave of Hearts: Xion**

**Bayard the Blood Hound: Leon**

**I'll be throwing in a few twists, like any other author would do~! I don't own ****Kingdom Hearts**** or ****Alice in Wonderland****, so let the evil awesomeness begin!**

"Sora! Time to get up!"

At hearing my brother's voice I rolled over with my back to the door and covered my face with my blankets so I could block out the accursed sunlight. I didn't want to go to school today for so many reasons, the main one being because this guy I've had a crush on for like ever would be announcing how he would be celebrating the end of the school year. He had this circle of friends, and each of them took turns throwing different parties to commemorate our surviving what everyone called "Juvenile Hell". This year was his turn, and whatever he was doing I didn't want to be invited to because I knew it was only a matter of time at this point before I spilled my guts and brains out to him only to be laughed at and shot down.

"Sora! I know you heard me! Get your ass out of bed!" my brother called from down stairs.

Please Terra, leave me alone! Just because you still go to school with me while Squall plays the parental role in this house…

I felt my body become heavy and the sounds of the house became muffled as sleep took me into its arms again. Just a little longer then I could sleep the day away and not worry about being invited to whatever celebration everyone would be dying to go to. But I was not to be allowed that pleasure seeing as I was now suffering a cold chill down my back!

"Ack!" I shouted at I jumped up in my bed allowing the ice cube used to wake me up to fall out of my shirt. I glared at the catalyst, my brother Terra "What the hell man? I was having a nice sleep!" I exclaimed.

My brother smirked at me, "You can do that all you want after today. Squall said you're not skipping today so get outta bed and get dress, then come down to breakfast. Or no chocolate pancakes and cheese omelet for you."

My jaw dropped at hearing today's breakfast menu. Squall didn't cook in the morning unless it was the weekend or a special occasion, which meant Cloud was here. No way was I missing this!

"Bastard! Threatening me with Cloud's awesome chef skills! I'll get you back for this I swear on Mother's grave!" I shouted as I ran to my closet and began pulling clothes out.

Thankful that I was forced to shower the night before I threw off the T-shirt I slept in leaving me in only my boxers until I pulled out a pair of red Tripp pants and a white high collar tank top. I ran out my room and down the hall to the bathroom to comb my hair as decently as I could considering my spikes refused to lie down to save their lives. Then I ran back to my room, put on a pair of white Nikes, and ran out of my room again to get down stairs and to the kitchen, the delicious scent of chocolate and eggs waffling through the air. I can't believe I wanted to stay in bed and miss a breakfast like this.

"Morning Sora." Cloud said from where he stood in front of the stove cooking an omelet.

I sat at the table eyeing a plate with a chocolate pancake taking up its entire surface, my mouth watered. "Hi Cloud. I hope that's for me." I said eagerly.

He shook his head and I know he rolled his eyes, "Yes Sora. Just another minute and you'll be eating your favorite meal."

If my life were a cartoon my saliva would be a waterfall right now, that's how good it all was, "I love you."

"I hope you mean that in a brotherly manner, 'cause that's _my_ Chocobo you're crushing on." Ah, Squall decided to grace us with his stoic presence "You try and steal him I'll tell Yuffie she has permission to put your baby pictures around town. I doubt you'll want people to see you wearing that baby beanie with the cat ears." He threatened coming into the kitchen.

Cloud put the omelet he was cooking on the plate that was sitting on the counter, the one I was eyeing earlier, "I wouldn't mind if he did. He actually takes the time to enjoy my cooking, unlike you who always has to rush to work."

The look on my oldest brother's face was priceless. Usually if he showed emotion he was smiling at seeing Cloud or giving him a perverted smirk (though he says it's not perverted), but he looked downright horrified right now! And I was laughing my ass off at him, so was Cloud when he turned and saw for himself.

"Oh Squall relax, I was joking." He put the plate down in front of me then went over to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek, "Why would I ever leave you?"

"Though you should take the hint." Terra said as he came into the kitchen.

Squall scowled at him, "What hint?"

"Eat the breakfast Cloud makes for you!" Terra and I said at the same time.

After owning Squall and eating our breakfast, Terra and I walked to Station Plaza to get to school. Well let's review my morning, I didn't want to get up because this guy I've had a crush on forever would be inviting people to his End-of-School-Bash, Terra put ice down my shirt and threatened me with Cloud's sinfully amazing cooking to get me ready for school, and now I was filled with my favorite breakfast and getting on a train to school. Knowing my luck it was useless from the start to hope something would go in my favor and keep school from happening for me, the world hates my guts after all.

The train stopped at the station in Sunset Terrace on the other side of Twilight Town and Terra and I got off immediately meeting up with my friends Roxas and Ventus. Those two were the best, they were blonde twins with polar opposite personalities; Roxas was a tough shell to crack whilst Ven smiled about everything. Terra had his sights set on getting Ven to go out with him, but he's kinda chicken shit about opening his damn mouth, and he's too blind to see that Ven only gets all shy around him.

Now that I think about it, I think I'm the only one out of us brothers who isn't into blondes.

"Hey Sora, Terra. Excited about our last day?" Roxas said as we started out of the station.

I guess they got up early enough to meet us here or they would be at school right now.

"Sora isn't the least bit ready. I dunno what's eating him." Terra responded.

Ven giggled a little and looked at me, "He doesn't want to go to Riku's party, that's all."

I felt myself flush a deep red at the mention of my crush's name, and of course Ven had to hit the nail right on the head about my reason for not wanting to go to school. "Tell the whole world why doncha?" I grumbled.

Of course the only ones who knew about my dilemma were my family and friends, no one outside the circle. And thank goodness for that, because there was this crazy girl at school who wouldn't be too nice about it.

"Sora if you don't want to go to Riku's party, then just decline the invitation. Simple as that." Roxas said.

"You don't get it! It isn't as simple as that because when he invites me he'll be wearing that smile that's so gorgeous it's a sin, and I can't say no to that smile!" I cried.

"That and I doubt he'd want to miss out on seeing Riku shirtless." Ven snickered.

"What do you mean 'shirtless'?" Terra and I asked at the same time.

"We ran into Riku on the way here to meet you. He said this year he's having a pool party, Friday. His parents are bailing for a business trip for the rest of the month so there's an option for all invited to sleep over for the night too."

"And it's a potluck, so we can bring whatever food we want." Roxas added.

We got to the school just as the bell rang and we ran to get to our classes. I really dreaded my classes for two reasons, and as I took my seat speak of the devil! Here comes one of them, Kairi. I guess you can say we're friends, but she's been making me uncomfortable lately: she's been trying to get a boyfriend, and if anyone turned her down she spread a bad rumor about them. For example, she said a guy that I know, Axel smoked crystal meth in the bathroom, Roxas was a closet cross dresser, Ven was actually a girl, Terra slept with the class president Aqua, my friend Zexion hid behind his books to cover the fact that he drank alcohol, his boyfriend Demyx stalked people, the list just goes on! Her most recent case was with Riku, she said he told her he was transsexual; I've never seen him get mad enough to push someone against the lockers. He got mad, but never _that_ mad, actually he _never _put his hands on anyone before as a threat.

Her sister Naminé is a real sweetheart, she's always trying to get Kairi to stop with the bull crap she pulls with people. And their sister Xion always felt like she was stuck in the middle, forced to choose sides, and all of us felt sorry for them.

Kairi slid into the seat in front of me with a seductive smile on her lips… Oh no.

"Hi Sora. Doing anything this weekend?" she asked.

"Uh well I uh… Um, I'm uh… I'm going with Roxas and Ven to uh… to Riku's party." Why the hell did I tell her that? "Are you going?" I asked.

She sniffed ostentatiously, "Oh please. Why in the world would anyone want to go to _Riku's_ party?"

My face was passive, but my mind was ranting, _'Watch it bitch! That's _my_ Riku you're spitting about!'_

"Well I wouldn't be going if I didn't promise I would be there. I would ditch and sit at home, but Terra's going and Leon's gonna take the opportunity to have Cloud over. And anyone who knows them knows what happens when they're behind closed doors. Need I say more?" I said.

Kairi shrugged, "I guess you have a point. Well what about the day after? Unless you're gonna let yourself get drunk." She leaned closer to me "I heard he was gonna break out his dad's booze."

Liar! Riku's dad didn't drink, hasn't since that car accident he got into that ended up affecting Riku and his three older brothers a few years ago. His oldest brother Loz went deaf in one ear, his second oldest brother Yazoo walks with a limp now due to some torn tendons, his third oldest Kadaj's arm is prosthetic from the elbow down since his arms was practically crushed, but works like a real one at least, and Riku… He used to be on the swim team here at school, he was the "secret weapon" when other schools thought they had the competitions in the bag. After the accident he had to resign since he tore a muscle and some tendons, I don't remember where but he hasn't been able to swim the same since. His dad hasn't touched the shit since, scared of what he could do to his family if he ever got as smashed as the guy who hit them; he only walked away with a few broken ribs and slight head trauma, but it was still a wake-up call.

But before I could call her on it her sister Naminé came over, "Kairi, you'll make Riku mad again if he hears you talking about him like that."

Her sister tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Yeah, well we'll just have to make sure he doesn't hear me. Mr. Perfect just doesn't want anyone to know he's not all that like people think."

Kairi got up and sashayed away leaving Naminé with me.

I heard her sigh and felt sorry. Those two were always locking in some kind of battle of chess or cards, Kairi's methods were hard and adaptive while Naminé's were well thought through but delicate and easily knocked aside if they weren't strong enough.

"You're really brave Nami." I said.

She blinked her blue eyes and looked at me confused, "What makes you say that?"

"Putting up with Kairi no matter how much she acts like a brat, anyone else probably would have slapped her. I know Riku wouldn't have minded, but he doesn't hit girls." I said with a shrug at the last part of my sentence.

Naminé nodded in understanding, "I would slap her myself, but it goes against my better judgment on handling things when there are other options available. But Xion, she's always trying to keep the peace between us. I know it's becoming more difficult for her every time."

"It's tough being the middle child." I commented.

The bell rang and Naminé took her seat in front of me. I saw Riku come in after saying goodbye to his friend Axel, a redhead pyromaniac with tattoos on his face; he's majorly head over heels for Roxas, and he's the guy Kairi said was on crystal meth. Riku just looked so great today, his silver hair tied in a low loose ponytail, his gray jeans were hanging on his hips by his favorite studded belt, and his white button down shirt looked awesome with the tie he had put on the same way Gerard Way does. If we were dating right now I'd find an excuse for him to follow me to the bathroom just so we could make out.

"So you already accepted my invite to the party this weekend huh? That's funny because I didn't even ask if you wanted to come yet." he said sitting at the desk behind me.

Damn it! He heard? Oh well, can't back out now, "I take it you ran into Kairi on your way in?"

"She looked at me like she wanted to cut my head off and threatened me to not drown you on Friday." He responded.

I rolled my eyes; did I mention Kairi was crazy and held grudges? "What the hell does she think she is? A queen?" I huffed.

"Sora, it's Kairi. Of course she's going to think she rules the world." Riku said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Naminé said from in front of me.

Oh crap, I forgot she was there, "Sorry if we're bad mouthing your sister Nami."

She shook her head with a kind smile, "I agree with you both. It's just something I wouldn't say aloud."

"Hey Nami, why don't you and Xion come to my party this Friday too? It'll do you two some good to get away from her for a while." Riku suggested.

Naminé smiled, "That sounds great. I'll tell Xion and see what she thinks then I can give you a call."

The school day went on until lunch rolled around, by then everyone who was on the guest list for the pool party had gotten their invites and made their RSVP's so we were meeting in the school's art room to discuss details. It seemed that all who would be going beside me would be my brother, Roxas and Ven of course, Axel (like he would ditch Riku's parties), Demyx, Zexion, Naminé and Xion showed up, a small group of Roxas's old friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette, their rivals since forever Seifer, Rai, and Fuu, and- hey Aqua. I didn't know she was invited. Well at least Kairi wasn't. And I knew this wouldn't be all of the guests since Riku's other brothers would bring their own group of friends too; Riku's place was huge so space wouldn't be a problem.

"Alright guys, cool your jets. Party's the day after tomorrow, so I want to know what everyone wants to bring so there won't be too many duplications and the next thing we know we have this but not that, and that but not this. Now who's bringing what? No need to worry about drinks or barbeque, FYI." Riku said.

"Well, Xion and I can bring cupcakes and cookies. We're really good at making them." Naminé said.

"Yeah, especially since they'll be from scratch." Xion added.

Riku nodded with approval and wrote down their snack, "So Kairi isn't gonna start bitching because you're gonna come to my place is she?"

Hayner scoffed, "Who cares? She doesn't rule over anyone. Anyway, I'm gonna bring pizza! Lots and lots of pizza."

"Can't have pizza without buffalo wings. Put me down for those Ri." Seifer said.

"As long as it's not the cheap shit. I know the best kind's expensive but c'mon." Riku said writing stuff down.

Hey look at that, Hayner and Seifer had an agreement. The world must be ending.

"Riku it's Hayner. Of course the pizza will be cheap." Seifer commented.

I guess I stand corrected.

"Oh! This coming from the guy who'll most like bring all-bone-and-no-meat wings!" Hayner countered.

"Hey! Save it for another time. Now kiss and make up." Riku snapped.

Seifer smirked, "Kiss and make up? No problem." Then he went up to Hayner, grabbed him around the waste, and planted a good one right on his lips! Can anyone say "ZOMG shocker of a lifetime"?

Well we all would if we weren't forced into shock. And Hayner was redder than Axel's hair.

Riku cleared his throat, "Well uh… That's not what I meant, but okay. Anyway, anything else we need to get down?"

"If Cloud's still at my place when I get home, maybe Terra and I can get him to make brownies and eggrolls." I said to help ease the awkward situation.

Terra nodded, "Though they better not be gone right away."

"Well you can't blame us if they're so damn good!" Ven said.

We all laughed at the comment as Riku wrote it down; everyone knew how awesome Cloud was at cooking, even if he made a simple sandwich. Maybe we should make sure he makes everything in bulk, if he'll make the stuff that is.

"Ven and I can bring chips and dip." Roxas said and everyone groaned "Hey! We're on a budget here!"

"Bro I was thinking we could bring pigs in a blanket." Ven said.

"That's better." Riku said and wrote it down.

"Marsh mellows." Fuu piped.

"I'm gonna bring chocolate and gram crackers so we can make s'mores, ya know!" Rai added.

"That means we'll need ice cream, I can get plenty." Olette said.

"I'd be happy to give it to you." Pence smiled.

"Duh! Your family owns the shop and you two are dating!" Roxas teased.

Pence and Olette just smiled and held each other's hands.

"Pies! I call bringing the pies!" Demyx chirped.

"Watermelons would be great too." Zexion added in his quiet voice.

"Anyone want shrimp cocktail?" Axel asked and we all cheered in agreement, Riku commented that it better me minor safe or Axel would be thrown out.

"I'll bring sub sandwiches I guess." Aqua said.

Riku nodded and wrote everything down, "Thanks guys. I'll send this to my brothers so they know what's up and we'll see you guys on Friday. The earliest anyone can come is nine in the morning, any earlier and you'll have to deal with Kadaj. Though the only one who would be able to get away with it is Xion."

Xion just smiled and shrugged, "Well I am his baby doll."

That's right, Xion and Kadaj are dating.

Well the rest of the day wore on until school ended, and so did the school year. All we did in our classes was reminiscing about our year, a lot of people brought up Kairi being slammed into the lockers after that rumor she made up about Riku. Some of the fan girls in one of my classes asked Demyx and Zexion to reenact the moment they became a couple, it was actually kinda nice really even though Demyx is kinda a sap when it comes to romance. Luckily for him, Zexion is a sucker for that kind of thing.

Then Axel tried for the billionth time to ask Roxas out, I think it went better than his first attempts since he didn't grab his ass, try to kiss him. He tried to do it like normal guys would; it got him a gentle rejection that went something like this.

_**Sora's Flashback:**_

_I was walking with Roxas to our last class, we were glad about it since Hayner was ranting about Seifer sneak attacking him with that kiss at lunch after Riku got everything he needed from us. Then Axel came from around a corner._

"_Roxas please, can I talk to you?" he asked._

_My friend scoffed, "What is it Axel?"_

"_I've been trying to get you to go out with me all year, now I'm taking one last attempt and I'm hoping it isn't a waste. Please go out with me?" He begged._

_I dunno about Roxas, but I was shocked as hell. I took a glance at Roxas and saw he was just as surprised by the sudden change; he actually looked like he was considering it. Then he gave a smile that was warm, but regretful._

"_Axel, that was your best attempt yet. But I'm sorry I'll have to say no." he said in a gentle tone and Axel looked defeated "Hey, keep up with this change, I might say yes one day." He added._

_Axel's eyes widened, "Really?" when Roxas gave him a nod he smiled like a kid on his first trip to Disneyland "You're on then Roxy baby! See ya later!" and he took off with an OOC bounce in his step._

_I just looked at my friend, "You were serious when you said all that?"_

_He gave me a serious look, "I'm telling you this right now, and this will stay between us. I admit to liking Axel, okay?"_

_I blinked, "And you haven't told him why?"_

"_Because I'm not like a hooker on the corner. You just can't come up to me, grab my ass, and ask me out to dinner." He explained._

_I smirked at him, "Oh I get it. Public decency, then one behind closed doors that's when things get dirty."_

_He smirked back at me, "Which is only a dream for you when it comes to your inability to ask Riku out."_

_I blushed so bad one would think I got a sunburn._

Well school was all behind me for the summer, I had all tomorrow to get what I needed for Riku's party and I was currently wondering if I should take up that offer to sleep over for the night. Well considering Kairi would probably come after me I probably shouldn't… But then I didn't want to go out with her so maybe I should. My head hurts, I'm over thinking this.

"Yo Sora, Squall wants to know if you're gonna stay over at Riku's with me after the party." Terra said coming into my room unannounced.

"Wait a minute, you're gonna stay over?" I asked.

He looked at me like it should have been obvious, "Dude, a mass text was sent out to everyone going on Friday. There will be Wii upstairs and 360 Kinect down stairs when swimming's done."

"I wouldn't know that, Squall took my phone last week!" I exclaimed.

He said a silent oh and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry. I forgot about that."

I crossed my arms over me chest, "You probably got a forward text from Ven and lost you head."

He shrugged shamelessly, "Yeah. And he agreed to be my date for party."

My jaw dropped, "Shut the fuck up."

"Watch your mouth Sora." Squall said walking by the room randomly.

I got up from my bed and went downstairs finding Cloud watching Alice in Wonderland, "What the hell is with you and Johnny Depp?"

He gave me a look then turned back to the screen, "What's with you and your inability to jump the boy you like?"

Bastard! How dare he use Riku on me! But I can't be mad about it, I still need to ask him, "Cloud can I get you to do me and Terra a favor?"

"What do you need?" he asked.

I plopped down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder, my surefire cute attack if tried to deny me, "Could you make brownies and eggroll for us to take to Riku's party on Friday please?"

"Brownies and eggroll? Well brownies are no sweat Sora, but the eggrolls could take a while." He said looking at me.

I used my special ability, the irresistible sad puppy eyes, "If we helped, would you make them?"

He just stared at me trying to resist the pure cuteness that is the sad puppy dog eyes, but it was futile. And this is where I would laugh evilly if I could.

"Okay fine. But you both have to help me. We'll be working all day tomorrow." He said after caving.

I smiled brightly and hugged him, "Thanks! I promise we'll both help."

"Good. How the hell does Squall resist your pout?"

I giggled, "He doesn't." and I scampered off back to my room.

_**Friday, Party**_

Sweet mother of Mickey Mouse and Schnuffel Bunny. I am so glad I decided not to miss out on this party because it is the shit! Everyone brought everything they said they would bring, awesome music was bumping, and there's even a chocolate fountain. A chocolate fountain god dammit!

"And you wanted to miss out on all this." Roxas said from next to me.

"I was insane, I admit it. Roxas answer me something." I said.

"Yeah?"

"How is it Riku throws the best parties?" I asked.

"Because he's so rich it's a sin? Look around Sora, there's people here from our school and people from the triplet's college. The place is so packed it's a miracle there's enough room!" Roxas exaggerated.

I looked over at the tables where the food and stuff was laid out, the other guests were swarming it, "And enough food."

It's the truth, about Riku being so friggin' rich. He lived on one of the biggest properties outside of the main town with enough room to fit a good fraction of the population onto the grounds and probably half the school in his house. Every girl's (and probably some guys) dream man, perfect appearance, perfect grades, and money out the wazoo (if they were gold diggers). For the record my reason for liking Riku so much, his heart; everything else I call a bonus.

"Hey Sora, Roxas. You guys having fun so far?"

Oh cool, Kadaj came over. Riku's third oldest brother, his silver hair hung to just above his shoulders and hung all in his face, more than Riku's did, he had a feminine build, and he was kinda sadistic. But he was pretty cool, especially since he was a help with Xion so she wouldn't tear her hair out over Kairi and Naminé.

Roxas nodded vigorously, "Yeah, you guys did good this year. How do you get it cleared with your parents?"

"They get to send us away for a week." Kadaj answered.

Demyx and Axel ran our way laughing their heads off, my brother Terra was chasing after them with a water gun not looking too happy.

"Sora! You guys gotta help us!" Demyx cried as he and Axel hid behind us.

"What the hell did you do?" Kadaj asked.

"I'll tell you what they did." Terra growled stopping in front of us.

"What man? So we got you to admit you like Ven, big whoop!" Axel said from over my shoulder before he was squirted in the face by my brother.

Now I know why they were running "Terra that water's fucking cold!" I shouted.

He smirked, "Got it from the ice chest."

"I don't know why you're so mad dude; I thought you'd feel good knowing that Ven knew how you feel about him. He likes you too ya know." Demyx said only to be met with the same fate as Axel.

"It didn't have to happen like that!" Terra shouted moving closer with the water gun.

"Gotta run! See ya Roxy baby." Axel said before kissing my friend on the cheek and running off.

Demyx followed after him screaming, "Run! Run away!" and Terra took off after them.

Roxas sighed with a dark blush on his face, "I'd better go make sure Ven is alright." And he walked off.

Kadaj went to go get some food and I went to go find Riku to see if I could talk him into getting into the pool with me. I admit without any form of shame that I want to see him wet, he looks really good that way and I'm sure anyone would agree they would drool over seeing his hair sticking to his skin and how water drops slid over the six pack he had.

But to my dismay, I saw an unwanted guest with him. Ten guesses. If your first was Kairi in a sleazy bikini congrats, you get a hug and unlimited use of the chocolate fountain.

"You should be grateful I even came to this party mister! And you're lucky I think it's a good one." Kairi said snobbishly.

"Well fan-freakin'-tastic! Princess Skank thinks the party she wasn't invited to, is fun! All you probably want to do is hit on the guys my brothers invited." Riku snapped back.

Naminé came up to them and tried to pull Kairi away, "Kairi please don't do this today. We're supposed to be relaxing and having fun."

Kairi looked at her sister then back at Riku before sniffing and storming away.

Naminé looked embarrassed as she bowed her head at Riku a little, "I'm sorry I brought her. I hoped she would just…"

Riku, being the nice guy he was, rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it Nami, your intentions were good."

She smiled her pretty smile and went off again, probably to find Xion.

"I think you're bipolar." I said and Riku looked at me.

"No, I just know when I need to be nice and when some people need to be slapped."

We went over to the pool seeing people swimming and playing volleyball, Zexion seemed to be standing on his hands while under water and this one guy was looking between him and his watch, my friend probably bet him on how long he could hold his breath while blood rushed to his head under pressure.

"Got a good crowd this year I see." I commented.

He shrugged, "Doesn't seem different from any other party I've held or been to. What makes this one so great?"

I smacked him lightly on the arm, "Dude! Chocolate fountain! And you know I feel about chocolate."

He then smirked at me and there was a glint in his eye that made my face flush and my heart pound, he's never looked at me that way before. It was unnerving, but it gave me a hope at the same time; when he suddenly took hold of my hand I thought I was going to faint, the only thing keeping me conscious was the curiosity I felt at what he was probably going to tell me as he got closer to me.

"So by having a chocolate fountain set up I just scored some good points. Can I cash them in for something?" he whispered.

Before I could ask what he meant I heard a loud shriek that sounded like a challenge to a banshee.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my Sora, Riku?" Kairi demanded.

You bitch! Damn you for ruining what could be a major turning point in my love life! I so wanted to slap her, I wanted to drown her when Riku let go of my hand and turned to face her.

"Since when is Sora yours, may I ask?" he snapped.

She crossed her arms, "I asked him out already, and he agreed. Tomorrow."

"I didn't agree to anything! I didn't even answer!" I exclaimed.

She put her hand in front of my face, "You don't need to, and I say we are going out tomorrow."

I slapped her hand away, "You don't own me! So don't think for one second that you can just up and control my life!"

She rounded and slapped me across the face really hard, "Don't talk to me that way!"

The force of the hit sent me stumbling back until I felt myself falling through the air and I hit water and went completely under, I fell into the pool and from what I could tell I was at the deepest part where the water went down fifteen and a half feet. I couldn't swim in water this deep, when I was a kid I had a traumatic experience that to this day causes me to either freeze of flail like crazy but I would only sink. The water pressure grew on me, the blood was pounding in my head, I couldn't move even as I hit the bottom. My lungs were being compressed and I was letting all the air I had out of my mouth, the edges of my vision was growing black and I saw a shadow over me before I completely blacked out.

**After this chapter, abandon all sanity.**

**Sora: What a minute, am I gonna be put in a dress?**

**It wouldn't be the first time.**

**Sora: please don't do this to me!**

**Technically I already have.**

**Sora: Your comic doesn't count. And it hasn't even been started yet!**


	2. Wonderland

**Sora: Hiya readers~! Saki decided to try something new, so here we go!**

**Demyx: She's gonna do Reviewer Acknowledgements, like other authors.**

_**animedprincess**_**, Saki is glad you approve of the cast list, and thanks you for your nice comment and support.**

_**AxelFlamer813**_**, Saki says "Wow, my writing made you blush? I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet!" She thanks you for your support and hopes you will help her become inspired to write more each day.**

_**LonelyRedTears**_**, you wanted an update and you got it~! Ja ne~**

_**merrr16**_**, thank you very much**

**Thank you Demyx, Sora. And to my readers/reviewers, if I'm slow with updates I'm sorry.**

**Sora & Demyx: Animesaki does not own Kingdom Hearts or Alice in Wonderland; we belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

That's funny; I thought I'd be drowning… But I feel like everything's just fine. I can feel the clean air flooding my nostrils as I inhaled, and with it came the smell of grass and dirt, I could hear the leaves in trees rustling in the wind, I feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, and I hear the humming of a familiar song. It was so strange.

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them as tight as possible because of the sudden rush of sunlight. I raised a hand to block my eyes and eased them open again waiting until they fully adjusted to the light before I moved my hand and sat up to look around; what I saw took my breath away. I was in a vast, lush green meadow sprinkled with clovers, daisies, violets, snap dragons… Just all kinds of flowers everywhere! I've never seen a place like this before! The closest I could probably think of is this flower shop down the street from my school, and that place can't even compare to here!

…Where am I anyway?

I stood and looked around seeing a river not that far from me. Oh good, I was thirsty anyway. I made my way over to the river admiring the many flowers along the way; when I got to the river bank I noticed something… About me… Wasn't I wearing my swim trunks when I got pushed into the pool? Because I sure as hell wasn't wearing them now! I got a good look at myself seeing I was wearing knee-high Chuck Taylor Converse, white leggings, a light blue denim _mini skirt_, a V-neck top that matched the color of the skirt and hugged my body like a second skin, a white sleeveless hoodie, and when I looked at myself in the water I saw a blue bow hair clip on the side of my head.

Okay sub conscience controlling my dreams, this isn't funny! Why the hell am I in girl's clothes?! Jeez… Seems a guy can't pass out without having something embarrassingly stupid happen to him…

"_Don't you look adorably delectable?"_

Whoa who said that?! I looked around at any possible places a person could be… but I was the only one around… That voice was too clear to be passed off as just the wind. Who could have said that? The voice sounded kind of like… Riku? Psh, yeah. Only in my dreams would I hear Riku say something like that. Wait… Dream… Riku would only say things like that about me in my dreams… I did pass out in the pool… If I'm dreaming than I can wake up! Okay that settles it, time to wake up Sora!

I pinched myself, nothing happened.

So I slapped myself… Ow… Still nothing.

I stomped on my own foot, haven't woken up yet.

Yanked my hair, punched myself in the thigh, bit under my thumb hard enough to draw blood! Nothing worked!

And now my hand was bleeding…

I sighed in frustration and knelt down to wash the blood off in the river when I saw another reflection across from me. I saw silver hair, bright aquamarine eyes, black clothes, ears on the head, and a tail swishing back and forth. I looked up to see who was across from me but no one was there… Weird, for a second I thought I saw Riku.

"Ooh, that doesn't look pretty dude."

I jumped with a yelp and turned to see… Demyx behind me! ...What the hell was he wearing?

Demyx had on white skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt with a white vest, the black combat boots he was wearing just popped out against the outfit, and hanging around his neck was a pair of blue headphones. And why did he have white bunny ears on his head? Was that a headband?

"Uh Demyx… what's with the get-up?" I asked.

He blinked his blue-green eyes at me in confusion, "How'd you know my name?"

WTF?! He just asked me how I knew his name! Why did he ask me how I knew his name? Of course I know his name! We've been friends since middle school!

"Demyx are you okay? Did you hit your head or something? It's me, Sora." I said.

He tilted his head to the side and stared at me, "I don't know any Sora, sorry. Oh! I know! Why don't you come with me to meet some of my friends and maybe we can get this all sorted out!"

Well, what could possibly happen if I went with him to see whoever? Maybe I can figure out why I haven't woken up form this dream too. I just hope his friends looked normal… Speaking of which…

"Hey Demyx, what with the bunny ears?" I asked.

He pointed to the appendages on top of his head, "These? They're my ears. I am a white rabbit after all." We heard a beeping sound and he pulled a cell phone out of his vest pocket "A white rabbit that's late for a very important meeting! C'mon Sora!" he grabbed my hand and started running towards a forest area that I swore wasn't there before.

I stumbled after him as he dragged me; running in a skirt was hard!

"C'mon! Get movin' slow poke!" Demyx called over his shoulder still dragging me along for the run.

"Slow poke?! Why don't _you_ try running in a mini skirt and see how fast you go?! And in case you haven't noticed, I'M NOT PART RABBIT!" I snapped back at him.

He suddenly stopped and I bumped into him before falling backwards on my ass; thank goodness there was grass or this would hurt a hell of a lot more.

"You got a point Sora. We'll take a break here." He sat beside me "Lemme see your hand please." He said taking a cloth from his pants pocket.

I held out my hand that now had dried blood on it and he tied the cloth on "That should help against infection until we can get it properly cleaned." He said.

"Thanks."

He pointed to the now dressed wound, "How'd that happen anyway?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "I bit myself."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I wanted to wake up. This is all a dream after all." I answered.

"Dream? Well if biting yourself didn't work, then this probably isn't a dream. Why would you think this was a dream anyway?" he asked.

I felt myself blush lightly, "I heard something… said by someone who would actually say anything like that to me."

He smirked, "Ohh, so Sora has a crush. Cute."

I glared at him, though it probably looked like a pout. "Shut it Demyx." I mumbled.

He just laughed a little and I turned away from him crossing my arms over my chest and puffing my cheeks out like a pouty Anime character.

"_Are you trying to look angry?_"

"Yes Demyx, I'm trying to look angry. But unfortunately I always look like I'm pouting so bleh!"I snapped.

"Um Sora, I didn't say anything." He said and I looked at him confused.

"_Heh, that look's way cuter than your pout."_

Oh god now I'm hearing voices! Just what I need to add to the crazy shit that's happened to me today. Let's recount shall we? This mess started when Kairi (the little bitch) pushed me into Riku's pool and I passed out, I woke up somewhere that's actually beautiful and I was wearing girl's clothes, Demyx doesn't remember who I am and he's part animal, and now I'm hearing voices… voices that sound like Riku…

I grabbed at my hair pulled lightly, "Now I'm hearing things… Great."

Demyx laughed again, "Hearing voices? That's a normal thing around here. Didn't you know that?"

I bit the inside of my bottom lip to keep from snapping at him and grumbled, "I'm not from here…"

"Oh right." He said scratching at the back of his head, "Well we hear them all time, maybe I can tell you who you're hearing. What's the voice sound like?"

I thought about the voice; I knew it was Riku, though why I thought it was Demyx when I heard it the second time was probably because I was angry and not thinking. I thought about how I would describe Riku's voice…

"Smooth, low, calming, seductive without effort… The kind of voice that can be firm, but makes you feel safe too." I explained.

"Oh, that's probably Ches. I wonder if he'll come out… Ches! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" He called out sounding like he was calling a pet. We waited about two minutes with no kind of response.

"Huh," Demyx crossed his arms looking around "That usually gets him."

"Um… who is Ches exactly?" I asked.

"Cheshire Cat. He's a bit of a prankster that likes to come in and out at times, and when you call him 'kitty' he gets so pissed off he'll tackle and try to strangle you." He looked around again "Why he's not trying to jump me now I don't know…"

A cat that could strangle me?! Oh for the love of god!

"U-um… H-has he ever killed anyone?" I asked quite scared.

He started laughing like a he saw Jeff Dunham's "Achmed the Dead Terrorist" act for the first time, "No! Silly, he doesn't kill. Well he would it was-!" he stopped himself suddenly and looked around, his eyes wide as if he were being hunted "Never mind."

I blinked. He was about say a name, I know it. "Demyx who were you going to say?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Forget it for now, you'll know soon enough I'm sure."

"But-!" before I could even start my argument we heard a distant noise.

Demyx stood up and was still, he was listening by the way his ears twitched. I listened too noticing that the entire forest went quiet, and not nature quiet. It sounded like… marching… like an army was marching, and something was rumbling along the forest floor; a wagon?

"Sora, get up." Demyx said lowly.

"What?"

"Get up. Get up, get up!" He said taking my wrist and pulled me up "Get on my back!"

I was confused and he was scaring me with his panic, "What's wrong? What's coming?"

As soon as I finished my question the ground practically started shaking with the pounding of what I can only believe to be a large animal, one that was coming right at us!

"On my back now!" Demyx shouted and I wasted no time jumping on.

With his hands hooked under my legs he took off away from the thing come at us. I heard a roar behind us and I looked over my shoulder to see… Oh dear god… What I saw coming after us looked like a cross between a lion and… something! It had white fur and piercing green eyes that could rival Axel's, its ears hung long to the floor next to its huge paws, and its huge tail was curled to its back side.

"Demyx what is that thing?!" I cried out.

"A bandersnatch*! You don't want to be in that thing's sights!" Demyx answered as he continued to run.

He continued running with me on his back and the bandersnatch kept chasing us, and it was getting closer and closer to us with its every stride. It was practically on top of us!

"Demyx, can you go faster?!" I cried out desperately.

"I wish! I can smell its breath, ick!" he responded trying to gain speed.

It wasn't working! One good stride and it would be right on top of us! Literally!

Suddenly we fell.

"Oooowwwww…" Demyx whined from under me.

I got off of him and helped him up, "You okay?"

He was rubbing his stomach; poor guy had the wind knocked out of him in that fall. "I'll be fine." He gasped out.

I looked around and saw we were underground, but the place looked like someone could live here. It was a wide, circular room with a table in its center, on the wall to my left was a large bookshelf practically over stocked with books, on the other wall was two beds, and just ahead of me was a tunnel. How did I know we were underground? I looked up in time to see a trap door close above us.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Demyx looked around, "If I'm right, we were lucky enough to fall into the Tweedle Twin's hideout."

I looked at him and blinked, "Tweedle Twins? Who are they?"

"That would be us." Two _very_ familiar voices said from behind us.

We turned around and came face to face with… Ventus and Roxas! But they, like Demyx, probably wouldn't have a clue as to who I am.

I could tell them apart by what they were wearing; they liked to color-code themselves; Ven liked black and gray, Roxas like black and white. They were both wearing black sleeveless high collar zip-up tops that fell to the end of their rib cages*, Ven wore gray cargo shorts and Roxas's were white, and they were both wearing Trainers.

"Nice duds guys." I said.

"Thanks. Who the hell are you?" they said at the same time. Creepy, they never did that in their lives.

Then again, this isn't Twilight town.

"Guys, meet Sora. He's new around here. Would you believe he knew my name?" Demyx said.

Roxas scoffed, "Yeah right Demyx."

"There's no way." Ven added.

"Hey Roxas, Ventus." I said to prove the rabbit's point.

They yelped and hugged each other, "He does know! What's Wonderland coming to?!"

Demyx started laughing.

"Um… Wonderland?" I asked.

"It's where we live, where you are." Demyx explained.

I crossed my arms, "If that's the case, then why am I here?"

Ven and Roxas looked at each other suddenly as if they had an epiphany.

"Do you think…?" Ven started.

"That he could be the one…" Roxas added.

"To defeat the Red Queen?" they finished together.

I blinked, "Red Queen? Who are you talking about?"

Instead of answering me they each grabbed one of my wrists and Demyx began pushing me as they dragged me down the tunnel.

"You'll know soon enough. Right now we must take you to the White Queen." The twins said.

"White Queen?" I asked.

"The true ruler of the land," Roxas said.

"Overthrown by her sister." Ven added.

"The White Queen will determine if you're the champion we've been waiting for." They said together.

Seriously, they were freaking me out with the Twin Talk.

"So then… why are we going down this tunnel instead of going through that trap door you opened on us?" I asked.

"The bandersnatch is still up there! This tunnel leads to the base of a hill at the edge of the forest. Hopefully those guards took that beast away so we can have a peaceful walk." Demyx said.

I just sighed and allowed myself to be led on.

_Elsewhere in Wonderland…_

A terrible shriek that could rival an Irish banshee ripped throughout a castle sitting in the middle of a mountain range and dead lands.

The doors to the castle's throne room were thrown open by a thoroughly pissed off girl. Her blue-violet eyes glared around at the people who went still at her explosive entrance, and burned into their skin. She was wearing a crimson red dress, the bodice being of a corset with an off shoulder satin shoulder line. The skirt of the dress fell to her shins and flared out at her hips, and had an embroidering of black that looked like hearts, one part of the skirt rose up higher on one side.

She wore gold earrings with a matching necklace, bracelets, and rings. The gold crown she wore bore a ruby in its center.

"Who stole my cupcakes?!" she screamed out.

No one said anything and kept their eyes on her as she walked down the red carpet that led to the throne, lined up along one side were what looked like suits of armor with claws, yellow eyes peering out from under the helmets, and an intricate heart symbol on their chests.

She stopped in front of one of them, "Did you take them?"

"No, Your Majesty." It answered in an airy tone.

She went to the next one, "Did you take them?"

"No, Your Majesty."

She went to the next one and stared at it. She bent at her waist to look in its eyes and asked in a too sweet whisper, "Did you take my cupcakes?"

The Soldier hesitated before answering, "No, You Majesty…"

She saw something pink on the edge of the bottom of its helmet. She took a bit with her finger and licked it, "Strawberry frosting."

"Please Your Majesty! I was so hungry I couldn't help myself!" the Soldier cried out throwing itself at her feet.

"Off with your head!" she shrieked out and two red card soldiers came and dragged it away.

The queen continued on to her throne and sat down "I can't believe some people." She sighed tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

"Your Majesty." A voice off to the side caught her ear.

She looked to the side and smirked when she saw a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a knee length chain mail dress with a red over dress that had the same emblem as the Soldiers only it was black, gauntlets, and leg armor with a sword on her side.

"My little sister. Where have you been?" she asked.

Her sister came out and knelt at her side, "A stranger has arrived in Wonderland, and he's being assisted by the White Rabbit."

The queen's smirk grew, "This is why I made you my Knave, Xion. Is the bandersnatch still hunting him then?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Knave said.

"Excellent."

**This one's kinda short, but hey it's an update.**

***I used the bandersnatch from Final Fantasy IX.**

***The shirts Ven and Roxas are wearing is the same style that Kaito and Gakupo wear in Sakura Maichirinu- Rei**


	3. Cheshire Cat & the Tea Party

**Hey guys! Miss me?**

**Demyx: Check out the bold-italics at the top of her profile to see why she's now updating.**

**Sora: And to the reviewers of the last chapter~!**

_**ChaseTheDarkness23**_**: Thanks for the pic~! So glad you like this!**

_**Cielshadow17**_**: Here's the **_**very**_** long awaited update!**

**I don't own ****Kingdom Hearts**** or ****Alice in Wonderland****~! And a quick note: There will be a song insert. If you wanna hear it, you can look for it on YouTube by typing in "Beyond the Laughing Sky", or just sing the words to "Second Star tot the Right" from ****Peter Pan****.**

I sighed for the third time as we made our way down the tunnel; Demyx had his headphones on singing what sounded like "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" only he replaced "star" with "bat" and went from there. Roxas and Ven were talking to each other leaving me to feel left out. I was bored and, for some crazy reason, homesick; I wondered if anyone else I knew was here since I've already met with Demyx, Ven, and Roxas, and I thought I heard Riku a few times… Could my brothers be here? And my other friends? If they were then this was one crazy dream; if Kairi was here then this was my worst nightmare.

"Sora, what's on your mind?" Ven asked bringing my out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, tell us." Roxas said.

I blinked at them, "Why?"

"Because we're nosy." They answered together.

I'll never get used to that…

"End of the road, we've reached the light at the end of the tunnel!" Demyx said happily as he opened a door.

Bright light flooded the passageway with what I think was the sunset; I had to cover my eyes and wait for them to adjust as they were used to the low lantern light. We left the tunnel and found ourselves standing in a wide meadow at the base of a hill, just like they said earlier. Ahead of us was the forest, as it surrounded us, but the area ahead of us looked… eerie.

"So which way is this… White Queen?" I asked.

"Through there." Roxas and Ven said pointing to the eerie part of the forest.

Yippee. I hope my heavy sarcasm was noted.

"Let's get moving. It's too quiet here." Demyx said seriously.

He was right, it was too quiet. Again. Then the rumbling started, as if something was coming…

We heard a roar behind us so loud we had to cover our ears, and so strong the ground shook forcing us to our knees.

"Bandersnatch!" Roxas and Ven cried out together.

I looked behind me to the top of the hill and saw the creature. Not again.

"Split up! Run!" Demyx shouted.

Without needing to be told twice Demyx ran left, the twins went right, and I ran ahead to the eerie part of the forest. Just my luck though, the damn thing came chasing after _me_!

Okay let me review my luck so far since I woke up in Wonderland: I woke up in _girl's_ clothes, I've heard a voice that sounds like Riku but belongs instead to a cat that may or may not be homicidal, my friends don't know who I am, and for the second time in a row I'm being chased by a… a… Whatever the hell that _thing_ is! Does someone somewhere hate me? Just what did I do wrong?

I was so lost in my thought and so focused on trying not to let myself be caught by that monster chasing me, I didn't see the rotting tree in my path and tripped over it. Now to add that to my list of bad luck. I was about to get up and start running again when I felt hot breath on my back (and boy did it smell downright _awful_!) I turned over and came face to face with the beast that chased me. Terrified I scuttled backwards from under it and jumped to my feet seeing just how big it was compared to me, I barely reached its lower eye level at my full height. I started to back away slowly when it raised its massive paw and brought it down again, clawing my arm! I'm glad it didn't go with it!

I fell to the forest floor again crying out in pain. I wasted no time getting up again and running away, no doubt in my mind that thing would follow me; if I had any doubts they were killed when I heard it bounding after me, almost knocking me off my feet. I didn't dare look behind me to see how much distance there was between me and it, not even when I heard it let out an ear piercing yowl that sounded like it was in pain. I kept running, running nonstop until I dunno how long after nightfall, but when I finally did stop to catch my breath I sat at the base of a tree and looked around seeing what made this part of the forest so eerie. The trees were dead, not a single leaf on any of the branches, fog was everywhere but it wasn't thick despite how much there was; talk about creepy, I felt like I was in a horror film.

I hissed when the pain in my hurt arm caught up to me and I looked at what that thing did to me; blood was all over my arm, "If Squall saw this…"

"Ooh, that looks terrible. Not fit to be on a cutie like you."

I jumped at the voice that was suddenly in my ear and turned to see- oh my god! Silver hair, pale skin, a black dual zip-up sleeveless top showing his belly button from under the bottom zipper, black jeans, arm warmers with three silver buckles each, and black field boots timbs. Riku… with nails like claws, cat-like eyes, and black cat ears and a tail… The ears and tail made him look hotter for some reason- whoa hold up! If I remember right Demyx said Ches was Cheshire _Cat_… Riku was here and had _cat_ ears and a tail.

"Um… Cheshire Cat?" I asked.

A grin fitting the name appeared on his face, "You can call me Ches. My full name is such a mouthful."

I swooned. My subconscious did an awesome job at recreating Riku perfectly, like always.

"May I uh… call you Riku?" I asked in a dreamy voice.

He hummed, "Riku? Not just anyone can call me that." He disappeared like mist and reappeared on a tree branch, "I'll allow it for you though, since you've effortlessly sparked my interest. Quite greatly I must say. That usually takes a lot of work."

And here's the blush! I'd given anything to actually hear Riku say that to me, yet the dream version has the same effect on me. See how pathetic I am, hopelessly in love?

"Now about that arm?"

I shook my head, "O-oh! Um, c-can you do something about it?"

"Depends. What did that to you?" he asked.

"Um…" and I couldn't remember what that thing was called "Ban… Band…"

"Bandersnatch?" I nodded "Oh dear that is bad." He disappeared again and reappeared in front of me, gently taking my arm and making me shiver at his touch.

When I saw him leaning in to lick my arm I pulled away, "Hey what are you doing?!"

"Unless you want it to get disgustingly infected it must be treated by someone with evaporating abilities. And since I'm the only around…" I immediately shook my head making him sigh, "Well then, at least let's get the blood washed off."

I nodded and we both stood. He led me off the path I took to another part of the wood where a small stream was flowing. We sat down and he took my arm again using his free hand to scoop up the water and rub down my arm. The blood came off and four gashes were revealed along with red, swollen skin.

"It looks awful…" I winced.

Riku took a strip of black cloth from his pocket and began wrapping my wound, "That's what happens when one is attacked by the Bandersnatch."

He finished binding it "Thank you, Riku." I said.

"No problem. Now, just what do they call you?"

Right, I forgot anyone _I_ knew _doesn't_ know me.

"Sora."

He smiled in the way I loved and I tried not to melt, "A beautiful name."

Funny, Riku said something like that when we first met…

_**Flashback…**_

_I was five years old and it was summer. My parents were still alive and they took us to the public pool; I happily sat at the edge kicking my feet in the water watching Squall flirt with Cloud. I laughed at how my brother turned him into a giggling, blushing idiot._

"_What's so funny?"_

_I looked behind me and saw a kid I'd never seen before. He was pale, had silver hair to his shoulders, and aquamarine eyes; I'd never seen eyes like that. He seemed a little older than me._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Riku Dawn. I just moved here from Dark City with my family." He answered._

_So he's new to Twilight Town, "Welcome then! I'm Sora Leonhart."_

_He smiled at me and I felt my heart jump, "Sora. I like that name, it's really nice."_

"_Thank you." I said shyly._

Thinking about it now, I guess that was when I first started falling for Riku…

"C'mon, we better find a place to sleep for tonight." Riku said standing up.

I stood up with him, "But… Can't we keep going?"

He looked at me like I was on crack, "Travel Wonderland after dark? Sure, if the White Queen still reigned. Nowadays it's best to lay low when the sun doesn't shine."

"Okay…" I didn't want to say, but I was worried about Demyx and the twins.

"Sora, don't worry. They're alright; I'm sure they made it to the Mad Hatter's." Riku said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I blinked, "How did you know?"

He smiled at me, "I have my ways. Now let's go, you've had an eventful day and I'm sure you're beyond exhausted."

Now that he mentioned it I did feel like I was going to fall over. Suppressing a yawn I nodded and we started back towards the path we met on; we walked further down a little deeper in and we came upon a huge tree with a hallow. Riku led me in and I saw there were stairs leading down underground. Not again…

"Sorry, I don't have visitors often so we'll have to share the bed." Riku said none too shamelessly.

To my dismay, there was only one bed…

"I don't want to take your bed from you." I said.

He shrugged, "I don't care really. I hardly sleep anyway so have at it."

I was about to protest but only a yawn came out of my mouth; jeez, how embarrassing.

Riku came over to me and led me to the bed. He took off my sleeveless hoodie, removed the clip from my hair then sat me down and took my shoes off.

Nodding in gratitude I pulled the blankets from under myself and laid down pulling the blankets to my chin.

"Goodnight Sora." Riku said kissing my forehead.

I fell into an easy, dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning Riku was nowhere to be seen. He didn't abandon me, did he?

"Morning!"

I jumped from the bed and pressed my back against the wall only to see Riku trying not to laugh at me.

"Not funny." I pouted.

He took a few breaths to calm himself then spoke, "Sorry. Best get ready; I have to take you to see the Mad Hatter."

"Mad Hatter? I don't think I want to be around him." I said putting my shoes on.

He started laughing for some reason, "I know what you're thinking. Sorry Sora, but pretty much all of us are mad here."

"WHAT?!"

Great. Just great! I was in a world full of mad people! Let me write my final will and testament now.

Riku chuckled, "Don't worry. Some of us are better than others. And some don't seem mad at all. You'll be alright."

I felt somewhat relaxed surprisingly. I put my hoodie back on and the clip; I felt weird without it, tell no one! When I finished Riku and I left the tree and walked to path; the forest still looked eerie, with the lingering darkness and fog. I felt safer though with Riku by me.

At some point in time during one walk Riku started humming a familiar song, the same song I heard when I came to in this crazy place.

"Hey Riku. That song you're humming, does it have lyrics?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He answered.

"Well, I heard it before and… Well I want to know if it's the same." Why would I say that? Everyone knows Riku wouldn't sing to save his life! But he was more than gifted in music and he wrote a song that sounded just like what Ches Riku was humming.

He chuckled, "If you'd like I'll sing it. If it turns out you know it, join in."

I nodded though I didn't know if I wanted to chance opening my mouth. Roxas and Ven were great singers; they were in the school choir and tried to make me join. No!

"_Why does the whispering wind sound like a lullaby?_

_Is that the magic music from beyond the laughing sky?"_

Hearing Riku sing, I didn't know if I wanted to swoon because of how smooth his voice sounded, like Davey Havok when he sang mellow. Or if when I got home (if ever) I wanted to tease him.

"_Why can't the swallows remain, where is the place they fly?_

_Why can't I go along with them beyond the laughing sky?_

_If I climb the highest tree, where, oh where would I be?_

_Would I find the place for me in a land of grand enchantment?_

_Where do the clouds disappear when they go rolling by?_

_I'm wondering about the world beyond the laughing sky."_

That song, it _was_ the one Riku wrote. Two years ago, he told me he wanted to see the world because he felt trapped in Twilight Town. I brought up Dark City, but then again Dark City was only two hour's drive from Twilight Town and not much was between the two cities.

"So Sora?" he asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's the same song."

The rest of the walk was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was the kind that was obviously needed and I was lucky to be granted. I was especially happy when we reached the edge of the forest and saw the clear open sky, and the field was green and beautiful. In the distance I could see what I think was a cottage… And something was coming at me…

"Sora!" it was Demyx, and he tackled me to the ground in a bear hug "We were so worried about you! We thought the Bandersnatch got you!"

"Demyx… Choking, not breathing!" I gasped out.

He immediately got off me and pulled me to my feet, "Sorry. Now c'mon! We gotta tell Ven and Roxas you're okay! And the others want to meet you!" he grabbed my wrist and took me off towards the cottage dragging me with him.

I looked back to see if Riku was following, but he was gone.

_**In the Red Queen's castle…**_

Xion entered the throne room approaching her sister, 'Your Majesty, the Bandersnatch has returned."

"And the stranger?" the queen asked.

"Escaped. The Bandersnatch was attacked, it's missing an eye." The Knave answered.

The redhead glared, "Humph. Sounds like the Hatter decided to get involved. Cut a deal with the Tracker; have him bring me the newcomer at any cost."

"But Kairi-!"

"Now Xion!"

Xion sighed and bowed her head, "Of course."

She went down to the dungeons of the castle to a cell holding two men. One had brown hair past his shoulders tied back in a low ponytail with a scar across his face, he was dressed in gray cameo pants with a matching shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black combat boots. Sleeping at his side was a blonde man, his hair was spiked and he wore dark blue pants and a matching shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, and a light green scarf. His boots were for walking the wilderness more than anything else.

"Tracker, rise." Xion ordered.

The brunette met her eye then gently moved his companion so that he lay on the floor. He then stood and moved the bars separated him from the girl, "What do you want of me Knave?"

Xion stared him down unafraid to face him as she was the one who captured him, "The Queen has orders for you."

"I'll do _nothing_ for that tyrant." The brunette growled.

The Knave merely shrugged and snapped her fingers; four card soldiers came over and one of them opened the cell so they could enter. Two immediately restrained the tracker by his arms while one of the other two forced the blonde to his feet.

"What? L-Leon, what's going on?" he asked panicked.

The other soldier pointed his spear at the blonde's neck.

"No! Leave Cloud alone! I'll do whatever she wants! Please leave him alone!" the brunette pleaded.

"Why?" Xion asked in an indifferent tone.

"He's all I got left in this world. Please, I'll do anything to make sure he stays safe." Leon said in a helpless tone.

A wicked smirk crossed the Knave's lips, "Good. All you need do is find a stranger who's come to Wonderland and you'll both be free. Deal?"

Leon looked over to Cloud, "It's a deal… Just please, don't hurt Cloud."

_**Back with Sora…**_

"Sora, meet the Mad Hatter Terra, the March Hare Axel, and the Dormouse Zexion, AKA my Sexy Zexy!" Demyx introduced everyone at the table.

Terra was wearing a Mob style fedora with a white long sleeved shirt under a black tee, leather fingerless gloves, and navy blue Tripp pants, and Ven was sitting on his lap. Axel had long ears like a hare and wore a leather trench coat that went to his knees, neon green skinny jeans that matched his eyes, combat boots, and a red bandana scarf a darker red than his hair; Roxas was sitting next to him with his legs over the redhead's lap. Zexion had mouse ears and a tale, he was wearing all black, an off shoulder long sleeve shirt, gloves with half the fingers actually cut off, cargo pants, and Trainers, and he was tossing something back and forth between his hands.

"Uh… Hi, I'm Sora." I said shyly. I was still unsure about being around mad people.

"Welcome to our tea party Sora. I gotta say we expected you with the others yesterday." Terra said looking at a pocket watch.

I saw a teapot flying at me and barely managed to duck. Who the hell did that?!

"You're late for tea!" Axel exclaimed in a Scottish accent. He was about to reach for something else when Roxas put a tea cup in his line of vision, distracting him, "Cup…"

Demyx went and sat next to Zexion, "Take a seat Sora."

"Um… Okay, but where?" I asked.

"Next to me, of course." Riku said appearing at Axel's other side.

I walked around the table and sat at the seat between Riku and Terra. Riku poured some tea and put it in front of me.

"How many sugar lumps would you like?" Zexion asked putting his object down.

"Two please." I answered.

He picked up a spoon and scooped up the amount of sugar I requested then flicked them at me; both lumps landed in my tea cup.

"Uh… Thanks?" I said uncertainly, picking up my cup to take a sip.

Zexion nodded and went back to tossing his toy- I'm just gonna call it that- back and forth.

"Zexy will you stop playing with that eye?" Demyx pleaded.

Insert spit-take here, "_Eye?!_"

"Bandersnatch eye, specifically." The dormouse said holding it up for me to see "If I didn't take it, that monster would have gotten you."

I remembered when that thing was chasing me and it suddenly sounded like it was in pain.

"You mean that was you?" I asked and he nodded "Thank you."

"Now Sora, we've been discussing things that begin with the letter M in preparation for the Fraptuos Day." Terra said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The day a champion will slay the Jabberwocky." Roxas and Ven answered.

O-kay, this whole scenario was beginning to sound way too familiar to me. I now curse Cloud for watching Alice in Wonderland so much, because my dream is now the movie with different concepts! Why, why would my subconscious do this to me?

I noticed that Riku suddenly went tense next to me; his ears twitched and his tail was flicking wildly.

"Riku, what's wrong?" I asked.

Axel slammed his hands down on the table making everything clatter, "He lets you call him Riku?! Wow, Ches you must really like this guy." What happened to his accent?

"Shut up! Something's coming." Riku hissed.

"How do you know?" Zexion inquired.

Aquamarine eyes glared into midnight blue, "If you had evaporating skills like I do, you too would know when the air shifts and whether it was good or bad. The air has just shifted and it's bad." He was quiet for a moment, still listening and sensing "The Knave's coming our way."

**Axel: Uh Saki? Yeah, what the hell?!**

**What? You acting like the March Hare is funny! And Riku looks so hot as the Cheshire Cat~! So guys, you're thoughts? Anything I should fix? Let me know in a review please.**


End file.
